


hewwo??!?!?

by americangothic



Category: Homestuck, Lego Ninjago
Genre: I have regrets, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pickles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Lloyd buys a jar of pickles from QFC for his friend.





	hewwo??!?!?

**Author's Note:**

> its 5:46 am

“Hewwo?” Lloyd called into the darkness. “Hewwo, is anyone out there?!?”

He looked around in the cold night, shivering as he pressed the jar of pickles to his chest. Lloyd winced as he realized how badly his hands smelled of pickles.

“H-hewwo?” Lloyd whispered. No one answered him, despite his pleas. He stared past the streetlights into the long and twisting road, wondering how long it's been since he left the QFC. How long he's been carrying the pickles. He didn't even like pickles.

Lloyd collapsed to the ground, the glass jar of pickles hitting the pavement and rolling away from him. “N...no…” Lloyd whispered, holding his hand out to the pickles. His eyes slowly blinked closed, and stayed closed.

_ “Hey… Hey, can you hear me?” _

_ “Hey fuckass, wake up!” _

Lloyd groaned as someone slapped his cheek, the distinct aroma of pickles filling his nose holes. “H...hewwo?” he murmured.

The person who had slapped Lloyd was standing before him. Lloyd’s eyes scanned up the body, noticing those sexy, sexy feet, the sweatpants, the leather jacket layered over a t-shirt a few shades darker than his grey skin, and a pair of horns that looked oddly similar to candy corn. “Who are you?” Lloyd whispered. 

“My name is Karkat Vantas, and-” 

“And you're the one who ate my pickles!” Lloyd interrupted.

“What? I mean, I ate those pickles that were over there, but I didn't fucking think they belonged to the random dude passed out on the fucking ground-” 

Lloyd crossed his arms angrily. “Those were  _ my _ pickles! I was holding them for a friend.” 

Karkat tried to ignore the pickle juice seeping from every orifice in his body and tried again. “Well, if you were holding them for a friend, then they weren't really yours.”

“Fuck you!” Lloyd yelled at the troll. “Besides, you'll never get my pickles if I…”

Karkat looked at Lloyd in horror as he paused dramatically.

“Shift into  _ maximum LITTLESPACE!” _ Lloyd immediately began naruto-running away, Karkat trying to slosh after him in his pickle juice-filled crab slippers. “ _ Diapers GO!” _

  
Karkat stopped running and stared as the age-repressing from 5 years to 9 years ninja ran away. His saucy waifu… gone.

**Author's Note:**

> lore can lizardfuck karkat and i can vore lloyd and we can both go our separate ways


End file.
